Harry Potter and the Wizard War
by Dragoncar
Summary: Harry Potter and co. return to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Armies are raised, a certain person returns and does Snape finally get what he wants. Will be HHr. Please Read and Review. Chapter 7 Up!
1. Owl Results and a Memory

A/N: This is my second ever fanfic, I hope to be updating this story regularly and improving as the story goes along. My first fanfic was a songfic called I can't fight this feeling and is posted on Fanfiction.net 

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Harry Potter and the Wizard War

Chapter One: Owl Results and a Memory

As the sun fell low over the horizon casting a deep glow over the end of another hot summers day, a black-haired, emerald eyed teenage boy could be found lounging on a deck chair at the edge of a newly constructed pool in the backyard of number four, Privet Drive. The boy arose to dive into the pool, but stopped short and looked back towards the house as the sound of the kitchen door swinging grabbed his attention. A middle aged woman with a long neck strode away from the house and politely called "Harry, go have a shower and get changed your uncle will be home soon".

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry replied. Quickly grabbing his towel off the deck chair, Harry scurried back into the house, up the stairs and set the taps for a steaming hot shower. After enjoying the quick shower Harry quickly dried himself off, threw on some of his cousin, Dudley's, old clothes and dashed into his room just as his Uncle Vernon and Dudley stepped out of his Uncle's new, red, MX5. Hanging his swimming trunks over the back of his desk chair to dry Harry lay down on his bed to wait for the inevitable yell from his uncle ordering him do to some other task for the large, balding man. "I wonder when I'll finally receive my OWL results" was Harry's last thought before his uncle, in a deep, irritated voice bellowed "Boy, get down here and fix dinner, NOW!"

"Coming" Harry shouted back as he climbed off his bed and trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing the ingredients for the night's meal from the fridge and cupboard Harry set about preparing dinner. "How was your first day of work with your father dudikins?" Harry's aunt asked her son.

"Boring" Dudley answered, receiving a glare from his father, "I need more food for lunch though, mum", at this Harry snorted after having to be the one packing Dudley his already enormous lunch.

"Of course Dudy dearest" cooed Aunt Petunia, ignoring Harry's reaction. The instant all the Dursleys had eaten and the dishwasher was loaded, Harry bolted to the sanctuary of his bedroom. Just as Harry passed through the doorway, a large barn owl dropped an important looking envelope, which Harry suspected was from Hogwarts, on Harry's bed before turning about and disappearing off into the dark night. On closer inspection of the letter, Harry found it was indeed a letter from Hogwarts and that it was larger than the normal one he received. For the next few minutes Harry paced his room trying to calm his nerves. Finally Harry sat on the edge of his bed and carefully opened the envelope, pulled out the first piece of parchment and read:

_

_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

OWL RESULTS of Harry James Potter

(Outstanding: 4, Above Average: 3, Pass: 2, Fail: 1, Dismal: 0)

Defence Against the Dark Arts: 4

Charms: 4

Transfiguration: 4

Care of Magical Creatures: 4

Potions: 3

Herbology: 3

Divination: 2

History of Magic: 2

Total Number of Owls: 26

After reading his results a large smile crept upon Harry's face and he ran to his desk and yanked three pieces of parchment along with his quill and ink out from its drawer. He first wrote a letter to Hermione, which read:

__

Dear Hermione,

I just received my owl results, I ended up with 26 owls. How many did you receive? All 32 I bet. I know your not supposed to tell me anything, but is there anything at all you can tell me about what is happening, or how about when I'll be getting out of this place. Though its not as bad here as normal as Dudley is working for Uncle Vernon and when they're out Aunt Petunia is actually reasonably nice to me now. Anyway how are your holidays going? Hope you're alright. See you as soon is I can.

Harry 

Pulling across another piece of parchment Harry began his second letter writing:

__

Dear Ron,

I've got my owl results, I got 26, I even got 3 from Snape. How many did you end up with? Hermione will have got all 32 don't you think? Hows WWW going? How are your holidays? Mine are going better than usual as Aunt Petunia is being nice to me some of the time. Is there anything you can tell me about the Order? See you as soon as I can.

Harry 

Beginning his third letter Harry started off by writing:

__

Dear Sirius,

Then suddenly tears started welling up in Harry's eyes and quickly handing the other two letters to Hedwig, Harry jumped onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. As Hedwig took flight with the two letters in his beak Harry's tears began falling freely as the memories of the last year flooded his mind. One-hour later Harry's racking sobs could no longer be heard as he had finally cried himself to sleep.


	2. Back to Order HQ

A/N: I would like to thank my one reviewer shdurrani for leaveing his/her review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I also hope that anybody else reading this story will continue, or start to if you aren't already, enjoying this story and I would be interested to read your reviews.

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Chapter Two: Back to Order HQ

Suddenly Harry jerked awake at the sound of his uncle yelling "BOY!" and the door smacking against the wall as his uncle barged through. "Where's Dudley's lunch?"

"Not done yet" drawled Harry, shaking his head in an attempt to wake up fully.

"Then why are you still in bed. GET DOWN THERE AND MAKE DUDLEY'S LUNCH" roared Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" drawled Harry, whispering "I'll get the food for the fat pig" so only he could hear as he dashed out the room and down the stairs. Sprinting past Dudley in the hall Harry easily jumped clear of Dudley's foot as Dudley tried to trip him, as Dudley had tried this many times before. Packing an enormous lunch for Dudley, "enough for a herd of elephants" Harry thought, took what seemed like forever to Harry with his uncle pacing behind him. After finally having packed Dudley his feast Harry sighed in relief as Uncle Vernon stormed off to work with Dudley in tow. Quickly cleaning any mess left in the kitchen Harry then strode out from in kitchen to return to his room. Just as Harry's foot hit the base of the stairs his Aunt called out "Harry dear, go finishing sleeping if you want."

"No thanks Aunt Petunia, I'm not sleepy anymore, I am going to grab a shower though" Harry said in return. After a relaxing shower Harry returned to his room to find Hedwig perched peacefully on the end of his bed with two letters awaiting him. Relieving Hedwig of the letters Harry crossed to the opposite side of the room and opened the door of Hedwig's cage and the owl flow happily in. Sitting down at his desk Harry looked down and saw the envelope he received last night from Hogwarts and realized that he had never finished reading the rest of the contents. Deciding to finish reading the Hogwarts letters first Harry placed the two letters he had just received at the side of his desk and removed the second piece of parchment from the envelope. Harry quickly scanned it over and soon saw that it was just his new booklist for returning to Hogwarts in September. Extracting the final piece of parchment from the envelope Harry immediately realized that this letter had nothing to do with school. Excitedly Harry began to read:

__

Dear Harry,

I know you do not appreciate staying with the Dursleys during summer hoildays, but as you know you must return there every year for your own safety. I however feel that you have spent enough time there this year and have arranged for you to come to you know where in three days, which will be July 30th. Please have everything packed and step into your cupboard between 11:57 and 11:59pm on that date.

Dumbledore

P.S. There is a nice surprise waiting for you here, but I also need to talk to you about something also. You will also be glad to know that Hermione and Ron are already here and keep pestering me trying to find out when you will becoming, particularly Hermione.

After having finished reading a broad smile came across Harry's face at the thought of leaving the Dusley's and seeing Ron and Hermione. "Especially at seeing Hermione" thought Harry, as his smile grew even larger. "Hang on, where did that come from?" Harry asked himself as he realized what he had just been thinking. At this Hedwig hooted from within his cage and turning his attention towards his owl Harry remembered he still had two letters to read.

Turning back to his desk, Harry pulled the first letter in front of him and recognized the untidy scrawl immediately and knew the letter was from Ron. The letter read:

__

Dear Harry,

Well done on your owl results mate. You beat me, I only managed to get 23. Mum was ecstatic about it though, same as she was when I told her how many owls you got. I would tell you how many Hermione got but she made me swear not to mate, said she wanted to tell you herself. By they way, Hermione's here at the place we were at last summer. 

Glad to hear your Aunt is treating you alright mate. My holidays have been loads of fun, been helping Fred and George at their store. That's right, WWW now has a real store, Fred and George bought it after they departed from Hogwarts. Mum went spare at them, but now she's seen how much money they are making she's relented a bit. 

Sorry, but Dumbledore hasn't told Hermione or I anything about you know what and we haven't been able to find anything out either. Hope you're here soon.

Ron 

"I'll see you sooner than you think" thought Harry as he placed Ron's letter back on his desk and dragged the second letter across. Immediately upon seeing the font of the letter Harry identified it, from the neat and tidy handwriting, as have coming from Hermione. Quickly opening it Harry read:

__

Dear Harry,

Congratulations on your owl results Harry, you should be really proud of yourself. Yes I did receive all 32 owls and there is nothing wrong with that. 

Sorry, but I don't know anything about what's going on. All I know about you getting here is that its going to be sometime before the middle of August, but that is all Dumbledore will tell me. I keep bugging him about it though. 

I'm really glad that your Aunt is treating you better. I've been having a great time, it was great to see my mum and dad again and since I've been at you know where I've been helping at WWW. I'll assume Ron has told you about the new store.

Can't wait to see you again.

Love 

Hermione

P.S. We are not supposed to be using names or anything specific about you know what.

"I can't wait to see you either Hermione" thought Harry as he got up from his desk and headed down stairs to the living room where Aunt Petunia was enjoying a drink. "Aunt Petunia" said Harry to grab his Aunt's attention.

"Yes Harry dear?" replied Petunia

"I'm going to be leaving during the night on July 30th"

"Ok dear"

Over the next three days Harry kept busy swimming, doing homework and whatever Uncle Vernon wanted him to. On July 30th Harry was seated at his desk and had just finished the last of his holiday homework and glanced across to his clock and noticed it was already 10:30 at night. Standing up from his desk Harry turned his head to the doorway as he heard it open and saw his Aunt walk in carrying a gift-wrapped package in her arms. "Happy Birthday for tomorrow Harry" Petunia said as she handed the package to Harry and quickly turned around and left the room. Opening the package Harry discovered it contained a new shirt and a new pair of trousers, that appeared as though they would fit for a change. Harry placed his first ever real gift into his trunk and started on packing the rest of his belongings.

Once the packing was finished Harry looked over at his clock and discovered it was now 11:50 and his excitement grew as the time to leave approached. After checking to make sure he had remembered everything Harry spent the last few remaining minutes wondering what Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. 

At precisely 11:57 Harry picked up Hedwig in her cage, opened his cupboard door and stepped in. In an instant Harry was racing along a tunnel of white light. One thing worried Harry however, this was the hands he saw breaking through the light that appeared as though they were trying to grasp something… 

…or someone. 


	3. An Offer and a Suprise

A/N: I would like to apologise to anybody who tried to leave a review and was unable to do so because of the anonymous review ban. I would like to thank Behold the Void and Dark Child Productions for pointing out that I had the ban enabled. I would also like to thank everybody that has reviewed so far. One thing I would like to say is that I have no idea with Latin and so the English name of the spell may not have been translated properly. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Chapter 3: An Offer and a Suprise 

Speeding through the tunnel Harry felt a hand knock against his foot causing him to go into a terrifying spin. Still flying down the tunnel of light a hand suddenly latched onto Harry's head and stopped his spinning. Trying to gain a better grip on Harry the hand's thumb moved across Harry's check bone and finally settled in Harry's eye socket. Harry screamed as the thumb pressed into his eyeball. Somehow Harry realised he was being pulled towards the side of the tunnel and tried to struggle against the hand but to no avail.

Continuing to be pulled by the unknown hand Harry's head passed through the side of the tunnel and he was instantly overwhelmed by the loud wailing and moaning coming from the sea of grey body parts floating past as though they formed some sort of river.

Just before Harry's shoulders began passing through to join his head, two pairs of strong hands grasped each of Harry's feet and started pulling him in the opposite direction. Gradually the hand holding Harry's head started to lose its grip and all of a sudden lost its grip entirely. Without a force in the opposite direction Harry was quickly propelled in the direction of the hands that still pulled him. First Harry's legs disappeared, then his arms and torso, finally Harry's head followed the rest of his body passed through the opposite side of the tunnel.

Jumping up and spinning around quickly a broad smile arranged itself on Harry's face as he realised where he was and who was there. "Good to see you again Harry. As you can hear we've got rid of a particular portrait" said Dumbledore.

"How was the trip, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Well, I know what a tug of war rope feels like now" replied Harry with a laugh while rubbing his eye.

"I assume you can remember where your room is?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Naturally" answered Harry.

"Of you go then, we'll talk in the morning."

Walking off up the stairs Harry quickly found his room and entered. Looking at the base of his bed Harry found his things had already been placed there along with Hedwig in her cage. A loud snore drew Harry's attention to the other bed in the room. The smile that still hadn't left Harry's face grew larger as he observed Ron sleeping peacefully. Taking his boxers out of his trunk Harry hurriedly got changed and clambered into bed.

The next morning Harry awoke just as the door to the bedroom closed. Looking across to Ron's bed Harry noticed it was already empty. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall Harry saw that it was only 8:30 and was about to lay back down when a grumble from his stomach changed his mind. Climbing out of bed Harry chucked on the first clothes he could find, left the room and traipsed down the stairs.

As Harry approached the doorway to the kitchen he stopped at the sound of Ron's distinctive voice floating out. He heard Ron asking, "Why is somebody sleeping in Harry's bed?"

"Because I needed somewhere to sleep" uttered Harry as he walked into the room. At hearing Harry speak all conversations stop as all but Remus and Snape turned their heads towards Harry with looks of shock on their faces. Before anybody could even speak Hermione had jumped out of her chair and launched herself at Harry enveloping him in an enormous hug. Stumbling back out of shock Harry soon regained his balance and appreciatively returned the hug.

"Let the poor boy breath, Hermione" quipped Ron.

"I missed you Harry" whispered Hermione as she reluctantly released her hold on Harry.

"I missed you too" whispered Harry in return as a deep red blush rose up his checks, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone except Hermione.

"Welcome back Harry, take a seat dear" crowed Mrs Weasley as she busied herself cooking up more breakfast. Harry took a seat at the table and in an instant Hermione was sitting next to him and pulling her plate across from where she was previously sitting. "Welcome back Harry" called Ginny as she placed her dish in the sink and left the room.

"How you doing mate?" asked Ron "I didn't recognise you this morning."

"Alright I guess" replied Harry.

"Here you are" said Mrs Weasley as she placed Harry's breakfast infront of him on the table.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. How are you Hermione? Ron?" uttered Harry.

" I'm fine" muttered Ron.

"Really good now" squealed Hermione as she quickly hid her face in her hands as her checks turned rosy red.

Rising from the table Remus patted Harry on the shoulder as he left the room with Snape and Mrs Weasley trailing behind. As Harry began to rise from the table a deep voice boomed out "Please stay in your seat Harry, I would like the chance to talk with you." Turning his head Harry saw whom had spoken and quietly sat back down. Seeing whom the speaker was Hermione and Ron stood to leave the room, but Dumbledore spoke again saying "Ron, Hermione, please sit, I would like both of you to be here for this aswell as it also concerns the both of you."

"First I assume you wish to know what it was that brought you here?" Harry nodded as Dumbledore continued speaking "The spell was letum via."

"Professor, doesn't that mean death passage?" inquired Hermione.

"Yes it does, the spell creates a passage in a straight line from a point, in this case from your cupboard, Harry, through the entrance hall here." 

"So that was why Remus and Snape had to pull me out, if they hadn't I would have just kept going" questioned Harry, receiving a nod from Dumbledore.

"Besides the requirement of people having to pull the traveller out there is however, a second problem with this particular spell" stated Dumbledore, clasping his hands together and placing them on the table. "The passage created exists in both our world and the world of the dead" continued Dumbledore. 

"So the hands trying to grab me were those of the dead?" questioned Harry with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Yes. Now onto what I wanted to speak to you three about" said Dumbledore looking from face to face.

"Now I know last year you were told that the Order was only for those that had finished Hogwarts, however, after the events of last year it has been decided that the three of you are quite capable of handling yourselves and as such I would like to extended an offer to the three of you to join the order" at this Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged excited looks. After allowing this to sink in Dumbledore continued "Would you three like to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes" the trio chorused in unison.

"Good, you will be sworn in at a later date, but now I believe somebody is turning sixteen today" replied Dumbledore as he left the room with a trademark twinkle in his eye.

The trio left the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces. Reaching the entrance hall Harry stopped dead as everybody except Ginny, who wasn't present, yelled out "Happy Birthday Harry." Taking a look around the room Harry gapped at all the decorations that had been strung up in a short amount of time. "Ron and I will be back in a minute" declared Hermione before racing off up the stairs with Ron trailing behind.

Mrs Weasley came over to Harry first and gave her all but adopted son a warm hug and presented him with his present. Taking off the wrapping Harry discovered a framed picture of the Order of the Phoenix including Ron, Hermione and himself. Next Remus Lupin stepped up to Harry and presented him with a gift that appeared to be a book. Opening the gift Harry found it was indeed a book that was entitled 'How to Care for House Elves'.

"Look inside the front cover" suggested Remus. Doing as suggested Harry opened up the cover and was lost for words at what he saw. Pulling out a single piece of official looking piece of parchment Harry read it and looked up dumbfounded after realising it was the deed to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place with his name as the owner. "Of course it can't be official until Voldemort is dealt with" mentioned Remus. Harry still not knowing what to say just gave Remus a quick hug.

By this time Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all returned to the entrance hall. "Happy Birthday" said Ginny handing him a carefully wrapped present. Removing the wrapping Harry opened the box within and found an assortment of wizard sweets.

"Thanks Gin" said Harry gratefully. Ron then gave Harry his present, which turned out to be a range of Quidditch posters mostly of the Chudley Cannons. "Thanks mate" said Harry. 

Handing Harry her present Hermione also give him a kiss on the check causing Harry to blush for the second time that day and yet again the only person who didn't see it was Hermione. Carefully opening the present he most wanted to receive Harry discovered a red orb about the size of a melon. "To use it all you do is think of a person and touch the orb, the orb will then show them and tell you where they are and what condition they are in" stated Hermione gleefully.

"Now, Harry, it is time for the surprise I mentioned in my letter" said Dumbledore "Ginny, if you would please."

Ginny moved back up to the top of the stairs and disappeared around the corner. A minute later Ginny came back around the corner and what Harry saw made his jaw drop instantly to the floor. 


	4. Surprise Revealed and a Welcome

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Chapter Four: Surprise Revealed and a Welcome

"S-S-Sirius?" stammered Harry, pulling his jaw back up off the floor and reaching up to rub his eyes unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Come on Harry, I'm not that bad looking as a ghost am I?" asked Sirius.

"No, its-its just that its such a surprise" said Harry as he gradually recovered from the shock "but, how?"

"I'm not sure about that one Harry, all I know is that I'm going to do whatever I can to look after you."

"I'm glad to have you here, even as a ghost" said Harry with a grin. This brought a large smile to Sirius's ghostly face.

"Let's get this party started" shouted Ron and Lupin turned the Wireless Wizarding Network up on the radio that was sitting in the corner. Everybody got into the party mood quickly and the entrance hall was soon filled with the sound of laughter and conversation. To everyone's surprise even Snape could be found enjoying himself on the make shift dance floor.

The party continued through the morning and afternoon. As the light faded outside the radio changed to playing slow tunes and as the first of these wafted through the air Ron dashed to Hermione and asked her to dance. With a wistful look at Harry Hermione accepted Ron's offer and moving back onto the dance floor the pair began to dance.

Harry noticing Hermione was already dancing with Ron sought out Ginny, however, before he found her Mrs. Weasley was guiding him back on to the floor and leading him in a slow dance. Once the first song had ended Harry spun around to search for Hermione, but just as he spotted her Ginny asked him to dance. While Harry and Ginny were dancing Ron begrudgingly danced with his mother and Hermione with Lupin.

The second the second song had finished Harry released Ginny and dashed across to Hermione and offered her a dance. Accepting gratefully Harry and Hermione moved very close together and began to dance. Seeing how close his best friend and best friend that he had a crush on were dancing brought a scowl to Ron's face. Stomping off towards the stairs Ron was stopped by his sister who forced him back on to the dance floor to dance with her.

As the evening wore on Harry and Hermione didn't stop dancing and neither of the pair noticed as people once again wished Harry a happy birthday and moved off up the stairs. Soon enough only the dancing pair and Ron remained in the entrance hall and after many unsuccessful attempts to tell Harry and Hermione goodnight Ron stormed off to bed with a disgruntled look on his features.

An hour later Harry and Hermione finally realised that everybody else had disappeared off to bed and stopped dance deciding it was probably time they did the same. Turning off the radio Harry and Hermione slowly walked together to the rooms without saying a word to one another. Going into their separate rooms both teenagers could be seen with a look of utmost contentment on their faces.

Harry awoke the next day with a content smile still on his face. Ron on the other hand awoke still angry about the events of the previous evening, but Ron had a sudden thought, " Hermione was just doing that to make me jealous, yeah that's it" and Ron was quickly cheerful again. 

Over the next three weeks Harry and Hermione spent most of their time round each other just gazing at the other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. Whenever Ron saw this occuring he just told himself that Hermione was just trying to make him jealous and Harry was in on it.

The morning of the 22nd of August was just like any other morning over the past three weeks. The afternoon of the same day appeared to be going the same way until 2:00pm when the first of many people began turning up at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. As soon as the people passed through the door they would hurry off down a passageway that was not there previously. At five minutes to three the gradual flow of people stopped and five minutes later Dumbledore summoned Harry, Hermione and Ron into the entrance hall and said to them "quickly, this way, follow me, we are ready to start."

Hurrying along Dumbledore lead them down the strange blank walled passageway and stopped outside of an old rotting wood door that had a gold knob. Turning to the trio Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped each of them on the head in turn. Once the last had received the tap all of the three's clothes had changed into orange and red wizard robes. "These robes are your official Order of the Phoenix uniforms, they are used during special events rather than missions although there is the odd occasion when they will be worn during operations", having said this Dumbledore turned back to the door and turned the golden knob.

Stepping into the room all three of the trio were amazed at the sight that greeted them. Looking around they saw that the whole room was made from orange and red marble and looked very much like the inside of a large roman temple. A loud squawk brought Harry's attention away from peering around the room. "Hi Fawkes" voiced Harry as the phoenix settled itself on his shoulder.

"This way Harry" stated Hermione as she tugged on Harry's arm to get him to follow Dumbledore, Ron and herself. Reaching the altar at the front Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and realised that there were at least a few hundred people there all dressed in the same coloured robes as themselves. Everybody took his or her seat as Dumbledore walked up and stood behind the altar.

"Welcome" bellowed Dumbledore to the assembled crowd.

"Today is a special day for the Order of the Phoenix, today we welcome three new members to our ranks."

"These three may be younger than the normal new recruits, however these three have already had great success fighting evil, namely, Voldemort", only Ron flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name. 

"Harry, repeat after me."

"I, Harry James Potter."

"I, Harry James Potter" echoed Harry.

"Do here by swear"

"Do here by swear"

"To destroy evil wherever it may lurk"

"To destroy evil wherever it may lurk"

"And assist those in need whenever possible."

"And assist those in need whenever possible." As Harry finished repeating the last word of the oath an orange and red badge rimmed in gold that was shaped like Fawkes appeared upon Harry's new robes. Taking a closer look Harry observed that the tail "feathers" of the badge moved like the tongues of flames.

Hermione and Ron then took their turns at the oath and both received their phoenix badges. "On this day we, the Order of the Phoenix, welcome Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley among our number" continued Dumbeldore. As Dumbledore fell silent all of the assembled members of the Order of the Phoenix rose from their sits and applauded as one. One by one the crowd went up to the front and welcomed the trio to the Order. 


	5. Chatting with Sirius

A/N: I would again like to thank all those that have reviewed and apologise for taking so long in updating. 

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Chapter Five: Chatting with Sirius

By the time the ceremony had finished and everyone had given their congratulations to the trio the sun had disappeared to be replaced by a bright crescent moon. 

Returning to his room after enjoying a late dinner cooked by Mrs. Weasley Harry said "good night, Ron".

"Good night, Harry" replied Ron, as Harry got changed and climbed into bed. Almost instantly Ron's snores filled the room, while even though Harry's eyes were closed he was still as wide awake as he had been in the morning. Thirty minutes passed, during which Harry restlessly tossed and turned upon his bed, unable to drop into slumber. Continuing in this fashion for a time, Harry resided himself to the fact that he was not going to be falling asleep anytime soon. Rising from his bed Harry quietly removed a warm clock from his trunk and wrapped it around himself and snuck out into the hall.

Tiptoeing up to the top of the stairs Harry silently opened the attic door and upon entering bowed to Buckbeak, receiving the same gesture in return. Crossing the carcass-strewn floor Harry opened the wooden shutters that had been keeping out the cold wind of the night. The cool breeze blew strongly through the now open window, chilling Harry to the bone, causing him to shiver and pull his clock tightly around himself, before climbing out onto the roof just below the window. Moving to the edge of the roof Harry sat thinking with his legs dangling idly over the edge.

Many thoughts went through Harry's head while sitting there on the roof. Thoughts about the year to come at Hogwarts and what he still had to face were the first to cross Harry's mind. Gradually Harry's thoughts turned towards Hermione, mainly wondering about how his feelings towards her had changed and how things seemed to have changed between them since the previous year. 

Remembering the dance they had shared on Harry's birthday brought a smile to Harry's face, this however disappeared as Harry's thoughts drifted to the surprise he had received upon seeing Sirius before his eyes again. "How is it possible?" voiced Harry out loud expecting everyone to be inside asleep.

Harry jumped slightly as a voice replied "how is what possible, Harry?" Turning round Harry saw Sirius floating a small distance behind him.

"May I join you?" Sirius questioned.

"Sure" responded Harry.

Floating over to Harry, Sirius asked, "you were wondering how something was possible?" 

"Well, yeah, I was wondering how it was possible that you were able to become a ghost, not that I'm not glad. It's just that when I spoke to Nearly Headless Nick, he told me that even though it was possible, you wouldn't become a ghost" replied Harry.

"Harry, there are generally two reasons that witches or wizards become ghosts, the first being that they just do not yet want to die, this way leads to living as a ghost for ever."

"And the second reason?"

"The second reasons is that the witch or wizard has a promise or dream left unfulfilled and isn't willing to leave until they have been able to fulfil the promise or dream. Once they have completed what they stayed behind for they are again able to leave for the afterlife."

"I don't quite understand"

"Well, for example, Nearly Headless Nick wants to join the Headless hunt, right?"

"Right" said Harry giving Sirius a questioning stare.

"His dream for most of his life had been to gain the acceptance of the lords. The problem was he wasn't particularly good at anything and could not gain their respect. Disappointed about not being able to gain the respect of the lords, Nick went off by himself to kill a rebel leader who had been causing trouble. He was however caught and promptly executed."

"So that's why he became a ghost and wants to join the headless hunt so much?"

"That's correct Harry. Do you understand now?"

"I think so. Is that why Moaning Myrtle became a ghost? Because she had something left to do?"

"Yes Harry, that's right. As you know she wasn't the most popular student at Hogwarts and she didn't have any friends. Well she'd always wanted a friend so when she died she stayed behind as a ghost to try and find someone to be her friend. As you can guess it hasn't happened yet."

"How do you know why Nick and Myrtle wanted to become ghosts?"

"Your father told me Harry."

At the mention of his father, Harry's eyes began to fill with tears, but he managed to get out, "But how did he know?" 

"When your father became head boy Dumbledore told him about all the ghosts, just like all other head boys and girls have been told about them."

"So, what's _your_ reason for becoming a ghost?"

"I became a ghost Harry, because I had a promise to your parents before their deaths and I have yet to fulfil that promise."

"What's the promise?" At this point Harry's tears were on the brink of spilling out down his cheeks.

"I promised them that I would do what ever it takes to protect you from Voldemort."

With this Harry's tears flowed freely from his eyes and forgetting momentarily that Sirius was a ghost, Harry turned to Sirius and tried to throw his arms around him. When Harry's arms passed straight through Sirius, Harry again remembered that Sirius was now a ghost and that it wasn't possible to hug him ever again. 

Remembering this caused Harry's tears to fall even more rapidly, causing a sorrowful look to appear on Sirius's ghostly face at his inability to comfort the boy. "Now, Harry I need to ask you something" said Sirius with a cheeky grin on his face. "Do you think I've become smarter since being becoming a ghost?" 

"No, your still safe from that Sirius" replied Harry with a snort and a laugh. Seeing this brought a smile back to Sirius's face.

"There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about"

"What's that?"

"What's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing" answered Harry defensively.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Ok then, but how do you feel about her?"

"I.. I.. I don't know" replied Harry hanging his head.

"Well when you do you should tell her."

"I will, I promise. Why the questions though?"

"I'm your godfather Harry, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Thank you Sirius."

"It's extremely late, sorry, early. Harry, you really should be getting some sleep, after all you do have to go to Diagon Alley today."

"Ok Siruis, good night" said Harry as he rose from the edge of the roof and carefully made his way back to the open window. Climbing through the window and shutting the shutters behind him Harry quietly snuck out of Buckbeak's room without waking the sleeping Hippogriff. Sneaking back down the stairs Harry re-entered his room, placed his cloak carefully back into his trunk and climbed back into bed. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he fell fast asleep.

The next thing Harry knew he was being shaken awake by Ron, who was mumbling excitedly something about get up, breakfast and alley. Sitting up Harry groggily said, "calm down Ron." Ron visibly relaxed and Harry continued "now what were you saying?"

"I said, you have to get up and have breakfast because we are leaving for Diagon Alley in an hour" answered Ron. Springing out of bed Harry grabbed some clothes and dashed for the bathroom. Glancing over his shoulder Harry told Ron "thanks" before shutting the door and quickly getting ready.

Running into the kitchen Harry quickly ate what had been left on a plate that he assumed was for him. Upon hearing someone say, "you look more like Ron eating like that" Harry turned to the door to see Hermione standing there smiling. 

"Well I'm in a rush" responded Harry with a slight laugh.

"Yes you are and Mrs. Weasley wants us at the fireplace now, everyone else has already left."

Hurriedly throwing his dishes in the sink Harry followed Hermione out of the room and to the fireplace in the entrance hall. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley" Harry said as he took some the floo powder offered to him by Mrs. Weasley. 

"Good morning Harry" replied Mrs. Weasley. After Hermione had set off on her way to Diagon Alley Harry climbed into the fireplace, threw the powder at his feet and yelled "Diagon Alley" then felt the now familiar feeling of travelling by floo. 


	6. In Diagon Alley

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy and leave a review

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Chapter 6: In Diagon Alley

Arriving at the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was for once able to remain standing and quickly moved out of the way for Mrs. Weasley to arrive right behind him. Dusting herself off Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron and said "here's your money" handing over the coins she had just pulled out of her purse.

"Thanks Mum" replied Ron.

"Ginny come with me and we'll meet you three back here at twelve."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley" answered Harry and Hermione while Ron responded "Ok, mum".

After Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had left the Leaky Cauldron Ron turned to the other two and asked "where to first then?"

"I need to get some money out" replied Harry.

"And I need to change my muggle money so we should go to Gringotts first" stated Hermione.

Walking through the door out from the Leaky Cauldron Harry led the way through Diagon Alley. All around the sounds of happy children, adults and animals could be heard. Passing through the large doors of Gringotts the sounds of the alley where shut out as the doors closed behind the trio. Approaching one of the goblin tellers Harry asked to make a withdrawal from his account. Handing over his key Harry was taken by the goblin down to his vault, returning a few minutes later with a bag now containing, bronze knuts, silver sickles and gold galleons. Approaching Ron and Hermione who were standing by the doors Harry asked "ready?"

"Yep, I've changed my money" replied Hermione.

"Let's go then," said Ron. Heading back out through the banks large doors, the trio could once again hear the pleasant sounds of the activity occurring within Diagon Alley. Making their way through the crowd the three friends headed first to the apothecary to refill potions supplies, Harry noticed however, that Ron didn't make a purchase. They then headed to Madam Malkin's for Hermione to get some new school robes. The next stop for the trio was the pet store so they could pick up more treats for their respective animals.

Having collected all that they would need for the upcoming school year except their books Harry, Ron and Hermione headed off towards Flourish and Blotts. Stopping outside the store Ron announced, "I'll see you guys in the quidditch store, I'm using my brothers old books again."

"Ok mate" called Harry over his shoulder as he and Hermione headed into the bookstore and Ron moved off towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Moving into the rows and rows of books Hermione turned to Harry and asked "can I see your book list?"

"Sure" replied Harry, reaching into his pocket and handing his booklist to Hermione.

"Good, they are both exactly the same" stated Hermione after having quickly browesded both her own list and Harry's. 

"So we'll just grab two of each book" finished Hermione as she handed Harry his booklist back and he put it away. Harry and Hermione then started navigating their way through the shelves and would occasionally stop for Hermione to pull out two copies of a book and stacked them on Harry's outstretched arms. Upon having collected two of each of:

__

Taking Care of Magical and Non-Magical Creatures by Janet Wargroves

__

Understanding and Speaking with Magical Creatures by Hank Timewobble

Potions for the Gifted by Francis Hendrick

Turning Junk into Something Useful by Denesis Kilma

Charming Charms for the Charming by Charm Graceland

The Dark Arts for the Light Side by Linda Congrouscy 

Past and Present Laws and How They Effect You by Janice Donwood

Plants and How to Use Them by Basil Mint;

Paying half each for the books Harry and Hermione split the bags between them and walked out of the store back into the pleasantly noisy alley. Passing through the crowd Harry and Hermione entered the quidditch in search of Ron. Push their way through the sea of teenagers and young children Harry and Hermione found Ron up the back of the shop looking at a collection of Chudley Cannons posters that had recently come up for sale.

"Ron" called Harry as he and Hermione approached Ron from behind. Turning around quickly, Ron had an excited look plastered on his face and took something out from underneath his arm. 

"Look at this Harry" chattered Ron quickly unrolling a poster of the Chudley Cannons making a victory lap after their last successful match. "Isn't it great? I just bought it" continued Ron completely wrapped up in his new purchase.

"Pathetic, that's what it is" drawled Malfoy, having just stepped out from behind a nearby shelf with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle "and I'm sure it cost your family all their money for the next three years."

"Get Fucked Malfoy" scowled Hermione.

"Oh, little miss prim and proper has a mouth on her now, but I can assure you I have and you never will mudblood" returned Malfoy.

"Your right hand doesn't count, Malfoy" countered Hermione, pushing past the blonde haired boy with Harry and Ron close behind, both giving Malfoy a glare on the way past which Malfoy returned with a trademark smirk.

Storming out of the store the trio started to make their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I can't believe it, he's got even…" started Hermione who all of a sudden stopped talking as large shadows swept across the ground. The pleasant noise that previously could be heard in the alley had also fallen silent and a shiver ran up Harry's spine. For a split second the place was eerily quite until masses of screeching could be heard coming from above.

Looking up Harry could see a huge swarm of harpies partially blocking out the glowing sun. Moments later the harpies were moving closer and closer. Suddenly screams could be heard throughout the alley as people realised that the harpies were diving. Diagon Alley was under attack. Grabbing Hermione and yelling "RUN!" to Ron Harry took off towards some nearby barrels. Harry and Hermione made a dive for the barrels just in time as one of the harpies swooped past just missing their heads with its sharp claws.

"What are harpies doing here?" asked Ron hurriedly as he dashed behind the barrels with Harry and Hermione.

Raising her head just above the tops of the barrels Hermione looked quickly at one of the attacking harpies before ducking down behind the barrels again. "Voldemort" stated Hermione, Ron cringed at the mention of the dark lord's name. 

"Are you s-sure?" asked Ron with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Yes. They have the dark mark across their chests" replied Hermione harshly, "we have to get back to the leaky cauldron" she continued more calmly. Sticking her head out around the side of the barrel Hermione screamed at what occurred just meters in front of her. A harpy had just swooped and as it tried to grab a screaming boy its sharp claws lodged in the young child's neck. The child no longer screamed, but just went limp. As the harpy soared back into the sky the boy's head was ripped from the rest of his body.

Harry quickly stood up, grabbed Hermione again and with Ron close behind he took of again into the alley, which was in complete chaos. All around people were running, children were screaming and a few others had their wands out trying to hit the harpies with spells. Unfortunately none of the spells were connecting and many of the witches and wizards who were casting them suffered the same fate as the boy or were picked up and once in the air dropped to become nothing but red pancakes on the pavement.

About a foot away from the door to the Leaky Cauldron another harpy dived straight at the trio. Both Harry and Ron hit the pavement just in time, but Hermione wasn't so lucky. The creature had managed to grab her shoulders in its powerful claws. In an instant both Harry and Ron were back on their feet, wands in hand and cast the Petrificus Totalus curse towards the harpy. As both the curses hit the creature Hermione slipped out of it grasp and started plummeting back to earth just below the harpy.

Seconds before Hermione hit the street Harry dived out and caught her, rolling Hermione and himself out of the way just before the creature smacked hard into the ground right where they had just been. "You alright Hermione?" asked Harry immediately with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you Harry" replied Hermione with a smile creeping over her lips and her cheeks turning as red as Harry's were becoming.

"Let's go", yelled Ron a lot calmer than he had been since the attack had begun. Climbing back onto their feet Harry and Hermione followed Ron as he took closed the remaining distance to the Leaky Cauldron. As he was crossing through the doorway into the Leaky Cauldron Harry heard many popping noises behind him and looking behind him saw aurors appearing in the alley. Shutting the door behind himself Harry took one last look outside to see the harpies being beaten back by the aurors.

Harry gazed around at the inside of the pub, noticing that many members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Dumbledore, had arrived and was glad to see that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were both there also. At the noises of the three entering Dumbledore turned towards the door they had just entered through and said "and here they are now. Glad to see you three are alright."

"Thank you professor" replied Harry, Hermione and Ron together.

"What are Harpies with the dark mark doing in Diagon Alley, sir?" questioned Hermione.

"As you know the war with Voldemort", Ron cringed at the name, "has begun and this is his first action in the newest Wizard War"

"But professor, he must have know that the aurors would arrive to stop him" voiced Harry.

"I can assure you that he knew that Harry, this wasn't about causing damage, but about showing us that creatures have joined his side and to try and get people worried and afraid."

"Albus, its time I get the children back home" said Mrs. Weasley

"Of course Molly. Goodbye Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. I'll be seeing you three at Hogwarts."

"Bye professor" chorused the trio as they followed Mrs. Weasley to the fireplace and flooed back to Grimmauld place. Upon their arrival Hermione appeared to completely deflate and before anyone could say anything she took off up the stairs and moments later a door could be heard slamming. Looking worriedly up the stairs Harry contemplated going after Hermione but decided instead to follow Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley who had moved into the kitchen as he figured that she would just want to be alone.

Little did he know that as a matter of fact she did want him to follow her as she found that just his attempts to comfort her would work to make her feel better. 


	7. Ron was Wrong

A/N: Another chapter for you all to read. Enjoy then please review, haven't had any for a few chapters.

Disclaimer: Everything in this is owned by its respective owner

Chapter 7: Ron was Wrong

Taking a seat at the kitchen table with Ron and Ginny, Harry tucked into some of the sandwiches Mrs. Weasley sat down on the table. While they were eating Mrs. Weasley walked to the entrance hall and called up the stairs "Hermione, lunch is ready".

"Is she coming down, mum?" asked Ron as Mrs. Weasley returned to the kitchen.

"I don't think so, I think she's still freaked out about what happened earlier" replied Mrs. Weasley. 

Rising from his chair Harry proceeded towards the door. Just as he was about to pass through Ron spoke to him, saying "Harry, wait, I'll go talk to Hemione.

"Ok Ron" responded Harry, giving a Ron a forced smile. Harry watched Ron leave the kitchen and heard him heading up the stairs before he returned to his seat.

"So, how are you Ginny?" inquired Harry.

"I'm good, how are you?" replied Ginny cheerfully.

"I'm fine," said Harry, giving a wistful look towards the door, "how's things with you and Dean?"

"Great, we've been writing to each other all holidays. I wanted to go stay with him, but Mum wouldn't allow it."

"And you know very well why not Virginia" stated Mrs. Weasley sternly.

"We'll be back at Hogwarts soon though, thankfully, so I'll get to see him then" continued Ginny with a broad smile. At this moment Fred and George entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mother, Ginny" said Fred and George.

"Hey Harry, long time no see" they continued.

"Hey Fred, George, hows the shop going?" responded Harry giving the twins a grin.

"Great. We're making loads of money and coming up with loads of new ideas"

"That's great news guys. Sorry I didn't get to see it when we were in Diagon Alley."

"No worry's Harry, just come and see it at Christmas" said George

"We'll be sending you some of our products when you get to Hogwarts" Fred told Harry in a whisper.

"We better be off then. Got lots of things to do," said George just before he and Fred apperated out.

Silence descended upon the kitchen for a moment, but this was abruptly broken with the sound of Hermione yelling. The only sound Harry heard after the outburst was the sound of a door being slammed extremely hard, so hard Harry thought that he could feel the whole house shake.

Standing up Harry left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Hermione's room. Stopping just outside where Ron was still standing in shock, Harry asked Ron "what happened?"

"None of your business" snapped Ron before heading off to the room he shared with Harry.

Harry then proceeded to knock on the door to Hermione's room. "Go away Ron" yelled Hermione in response.

"Its not Ron, Hermione" said Harry through the door.

"Sorry Harry." Next thing Harry knew the door in front of him was open and he was looking straight at Hermione's tear stained face. Entering the room Harry stood still for a second before moving to sit next to Hermione on the bed after she had taken a seat there after having closed the door.

Looking around the room trying to think of something to say Harry so that the room defiantly looked like he thought a room of Hermione's would. The walls didn't fit in though, as they still had not been repainted from the Blacks who previously lived in the house. There was however loads of books stacked neatly around the floor an even on the desk, which were joined by what appeared to be Hermione's homework.

Not having thought of anything to comfort Hermione, Harry turned to her to see her still cry. Carefully as not to alarm Hermione or himself Harry put his arm around Hermione shoulders, who instantly at the contact felling into Harry's arms and eveolped him in a crushing hug, weeping into his chest. "What's wrong?" whispered Harry softly while gently stroking Hermione's back.

"D-D-Diagon Alley and-and then R-Ron" choked out Hermione, breaking down even more dissolving into racking sobs.

"Ssh…Ssh" comforted Harry, "what happened with Ron?"

__

Ron walked into Hermione's room and sat down on the bed very close, so close its was as though his leg had become attached to her's. Putting his arm around her shoulders he said "Its alright, I'm here now", when this appeared to just cause her to cry even harder Ron rose from the bed and headed towards the door. Halfway there he stopped and turned around. "Hermione, I really like you and wanted to know if you would like to go out with me?" asked Ron.

"Ron, not now" responded Hermione looking at him with tears filling her eyes.

"Its alright Hermione, I realised you were just using Harry to make me jealous, I'm not mad."

"I wasn't using Harry, I don't see you like that" stated Hermione, now starting to get annoyed.

"You can admit that you like me now Hermione, I like you."

"Just leave please Ron," said Hermione rising from the bed and moving towards Ron.

"Come on Hermione I know you like me too." Hermione just responded by pushing him to the door and opening it.

"Hermione?"

"No" replied Hermione pushing Ron out the door and starting to close it.

Realising he wasn't getting what he wanted, Ron made one last desperate attempt to get Hermione to say she liked him. He leaned in and tried to kiss her. Before his lips even go close to her own Hermione stepped back and not wanting to slap a friend, yelled "NO RON! LEAVE ME ALONE" and promptly slammed the door in Ron's face.

"He's one of my best friends and all, but I'm just not interested in him like that" said Hermione after retelling what happened.

"It'll be alright Hermione" said Harry softly.

"I don't want to lose him as a friend though Harry."

"You won't Hermione, you know Ron, he'll get over."

"I know. I still can't believe what happened in Diagon Alley though."

"Neither can I, but we have to keep going, otherwise he wins."

"But it was so horrible."

"Yes, it was. I wish I could say we'll never have to see anything like that again, but it's like Dumbledore said, its only the start."

"You'll always be here for me won't you Harry?"

"Of course I will Mione." With this Harry gently kissed Hermione's forehead causing her mouth to change from the frown she had been wearing into a tiny smile.

"Did you just call me Mione?" asked Hermione, turning her head up to look at Harry's face.

"Yes, sorry" replied Harry blushing slightly.

"Don't be I liked it" stated Hermione, her smile growing.

"Ok then. Come down and have some lunch, we left some sandwiches for you."

"I don't feel like going anywhere at the moment, will you bring me some?"

"Ok," And with this they released their hold on each other and Harry rose and walked for the door. Just as he was about to pull the door open he turned and said, "I'll be right back Mione" and flashed her a smile. This caused Hermione's cheeks to turn red and her smile grow, but Harry missed this as had had already shut the door and was his way back to the kitchen.

"Is Hermione alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a look of concern on her face as Harry entered the kitchen.

"She's fine, just a bit shocked that's all. I was just going to take her some food" replied Harry.

"Of course dear, take this too" responded Mrs. Weasley handing him a cup filled with pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" said Harry, placing some sandwiches on a plate. Picking up the plate Harry headed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Upon entering Hermione's room Harry was about to announce his return, but stopped himself as he saw that Hermione was curled up fast asleep on the bed. Trying to be as quite as possible as he didn't want to wake her, after all he thought she looked just like an angel, Harry found a spot on the nightstand that wasn't covered in books and placed the plate and cup down.

Leaving the room Harry couldn't help but take one last look back at the girl of his dreams. Deciding that it would be best to leave Ron alone for now Harry went off in search of Ginny and wasted the rest of the afternoon playing her in wizards chess, discovering that Ginny was quite talented at the game.

When dinnertime finally came around Harry took his seat at the dinner table and was glad when he saw Hermione come down for dinner. Just as dinner was served Ron took the seat on the opposite side of Harry to where Hermione was. Ron ate his dinner extremely quickly and upon excusing himself, hurried out the room and back up the stairs.

When everybody else had finished Hermione rose, wished everyone a goodnight and went off to bed. After having helped clean up the dishes Harry returned to the room that he and Ron shared. As he entered he saw Ron lying on his bed looking as though he was in no mood to talk to anyone, so Harry retrieved one of his new schoolbooks and began to read. Eventually when he became tired Harry removed his glasses, lay back and fell asleep.

The next morning when Harry awoke Ron appeared to still be in the same mood as the previous night so Harry just left him to himself. For the rest of the day Harry spent his time with Ginny and Hermione, who was now back to being herself. This continued for the rest of the week until the night before it was time head back to Hogwarts.

Upon entering the room he shared with Ron on the list night before they went back to Hogwarts Harry was surprised when he heard Ron say "Hey Harry".

"Hey Ron" replied Harry cheerfully.

"Can we talk, mate?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Hermione"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she is still one of my best mates?"

"Yes, but you'll have to talk to her first and apologise for acting like you did."

"Yeah your right. I defiantly was a git and my timing was defiantly bad, but I guess I got my answer so…"

"Bad luck mate, but your timing was worse than seeing Snape in a dress kissing Trelawney." They both laughed at this then shivered as they both had a mental image flash in their minds.

As Ron was through the door he stopped and said to Harry, "Sorry about not talking to you."

"That's alright. Now go and fix things with Hermione" replied Harry, glad that's his best friends were going to be friends again. While he waited for Ron to get back Harry got changed and climbed into bed. Five minutes later Ron walked back into the room grinning.

"How'd it go?" asked Harry immediately.

"Fine, I apologised and promised it wouldn't happen again and now we're friends again."

"Great. We've got to be up early for Hogwarts tomorrow so goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight Harry" responded Ron and then climbed in bed and both boys quickly fell asleep dreaming of what they would encounter in the months to come. Anyone who saw them at this point could tell by the look on Harry's face that his dream was more like a nightmare than a dream. 


End file.
